


Aquello que rozamos con los dedos

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Freedom, Friendship, Gen, My final
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sus dedos la rozan y esta se escapa entre ellos. Pero hay algo más que roza, que puede tocar. Algo que es hermoso, en ese mundo en el que ha nacido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquello que rozamos con los dedos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Isayama Hajime.

_Freiheit_

_***_

Con cada paso, Eren moría un poco más. La hemorragia de su costado había cubierto su camiseta de sangre y no dejaba de fluir. Sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan vivo. El dolor en cada paso no era nada en comparación con lo que veía.

Sus ojos miraban a la lejanía, tratando de encontrar un final. Pero no lo había. Esa masa extensa y viva no parecía tener final. Era enorme, tal como Armin le había dicho.

El océano.

Escuchó a Armin decirle a Mikasa que aumentaran el ritmo o quizás, «no lo lograrían». Mikasa no dijo nada, solo asintió. Eren notó como sus dos amigos aceleraban el paso para ayudarle a avanzar.

Su costado no dejaba de sangrar, y sin los poderes de titan, no podía regenerarse. Iba a morir, y ya lo había aceptado. Todo había acabado, era libre, eran libres. Estaba viendo el mar.

Miró a Armin, quien estaba a su izquierda, con su brazo derecho bajo el izquierdo de Eren y rodeando la espalda de este para ayudarle a caminar. Mikasa a la derecha estaba en la misma posición. Los tres se dirigían al principio del mar, ese donde se acababa esa extraña tierra fina y comenzaba el agua.

—Mikasa, espera, quitémosle las botas.

La mirada de Mikasa mostró duda ante esa propuesta, pero Armin no esperó confirmación. Soltó a Eren y se agachó para quitarle las botas.

—¿Armin? —preguntó Eren, pues él tampoco entendía.

—Tienes que notar el tacto. Esto se llama arena, es mucho más fina que la tierra y se crea por la erosión en rocas. Este lugar es una playa. La arena llega hasta la orilla y luego está el océano.

Eren notó como Mikasa agarraba con fuerza su camiseta con la mano que le sujetaba en la espalda.

Cuando Armin acabó y los pies de Eren tocaron el suelo, se sorprendió. No era como la tierra. Era fina, hacía cosquillas y quemaba un poco seguramente calentada por el sol. Era agradable, y pensó que pasear por ella sería relajante.

Armin volvió a sujetar a Eren y apresuraron su paso hacia la orilla. Al llegar se pararon maravillados.

Eren nunca pensó que el océano fuera tan hermoso. El sol, que estaba casi ocultándose en el firmamento, hacía que el agua brillara con sus rayos. El agua no dejaba de moverse hacia adelante y atrás y a veces llegaba con más fuerza a la orilla. Armin dijo que eso se llamaban «olas». El olor era extraño y Eren recordó como Armin le había dicho que era salada. Sería eso, el olor a sal. En el cielo, unas aves blancas y grises que nunca habían visto, graznaban.

—Entremos —propuso Mikasa y ambos chicos estuvieron de acuerdo.

El agua estaba fría y Eren no pudo evitar dar un respingo. Probablemente se le había puesto la piel de gallina, pero no era algo que pudiera notar en ese momento. El dolor luchaba por opacar todos sus sentidos, pero su vista había sido cautivada por aquella extensión de agua que era el océano.

Miró a Armin, los ojos de este estaban maravillados mirando el agua, metiendo sus manos en ella y observando cómo se veían estas bajo el agua. Sonreía sin darse cuenta. Eren también sonrió.

—Míralo, Mikasa, es precioso —dijo.

Sabía que Mikasa no estaba disfrutando de ese momento. Sus ojos gritaban. Pero Eren le sonrió al mirarla, quería que viera el océano, que oliera el salitre, que respirara esa libertad de la que ahora, eran dueños.

Los ojos de Mikasa se llenaron de lágrimas, pero le sonrió y miró al horizonte. Eren tenía razón, era precioso.

—Es hermoso —susurró Mikasa.

Con eso bastaba en ese momento. Mirar lo hermoso que era aquello que nunca vieron. Ver el sol ocultarse y teñir ese mar de naranja. Escuchar el sonido de las olas al llegar a la orilla. En ese momento, todo el pasado parecía tan lejano, como un terrible sueño. Pero era real, todo lo era.

Eren echó a andar, quería entrar aún más, el agua por su cadera no era suficiente. Sus amigos no se opusieron y siguieron ayudándole a caminar. Eren sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban cada vez más. La herida pareció arderle cuando el agua entró en contacto y contuvo un siseo de dolor. No era el momento. La mano de Mikasa en su espalda comenzó a temblar.

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando esos sonidos que nunca habían escuchado, mirando y sintiendo. El agua a su alrededor comenzó a teñirse con la sangre de Eren y este vio como la sangre se diluía quedándose casi anaranjada. Se sentía indigno de manchar el océano.

—Eren… —La voz de Mikasa sonó débil. Más que nunca.

Armin se acercó a Eren y dejó su cabeza en el hombro de Eren. Puso la mano que no sostenía a su amigo en el pecho de este, sobre el corazón. Arrugó el tejido con sus dedos. Los latidos eran cada vez más débiles.

Mikasa hizo lo mismo y Eren tragó saliva. Tenía miedo. Había arriesgado su vida continuamente pero ahora que alcanzaba la libertad, esta se esfumaba como el humo. Al final, solo podía rozarla con los dedos. Pero podía tocar el agua bajo sí, que cada vez se sentía más fría.

Con torpeza, movió la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de Mikasa y la chica se separó de su cuerpo sin entender qué pretendía. Eren tocó la bufanda roja que rodeaba el cuello de la chica y con ayuda de esta, la soltó. Luego la puso torpemente alrededor de su cuello y dejando un extremo vagamente sobre la cabeza de la chica, tal y como hizo años atrás.

—Armin, debes seguir poniéndole la bufanda. Parece que Mikasa es friolera —dijo, tratando de hacer más ligero el ambiente, pero el humor, nunca fue lo suyo. Y ahora lo sabía, pues Mikasa comenzó a llorar.

—Debes ser tú —repuso y Eren solo pudo sonreírle, porque ya no podría volver a ser él. Y ambos lo sabían.

Pero estaba bien. Tenía miedo. Iba a morir. Pero era libre. No moriría como ganado. Mikasa y Armin no estarían solos, se tenían el uno al otro.

Mikasa volvió a abrazarle y Eren no pudo decidir cuál de sus amigos lloraba más. La mano de Armin estrujaban la camiseta sobre su pecho cada vez con más fuerza y la mano de Mikasa temblaba demasiado, más que nunca.

Las olas seguían meciéndose y el sol se apagaba. El tiempo se terminaba.

La vista se le empezó a nublar. El océano comenzó a verse borroso y los llantos de Mikasa y Armin sonaban lejanos.

Y finalmente, el sol se puso.

El mundo era tal y como Mikasa siempre supo: cruel, pero también muy hermoso.

_***_

_Weltmeer_

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Shingeki no Kyojin porque aunque amo este manga no estoy muy metida en su fandom y menos en el apartado de fics. Llevo pensando este final, al que llamo mi «final ideal» desde hace mucho pero nunca lo había escrito y con los últimos acontecimientos, necesité hacerlo. Aunque no me ha quedado como esperaba pero bueno, la esencia está: Eren muriendo siendo libre, viendo el océano con Armin y Mikasa.
> 
> Explicaciones: me tomé la libertad de pensar que no conocen ni las gaviotas ni la arena. Las gaviotas porque mayoritariamente son un ave relacionado con el mar, y la arena porque (no sé mucho de estos temas) para mí los principales lugares con arena son la playa y el desierto y no tienen ninguno dentro de los muros, que sepamos. Lo de Eren, es en un hipotético caso en el que cuando todo acabe y logren ser libres perdería los poderes. Pensé esto hace tanto que ahora cuesta encajarlo por cómo ha evolucionado el tema de los poderes y demás, pero bueno.
> 
> Ahora si SPOILERS: el cap 82 me ha roto demasiado, así que he decidido escribir esto en honor a Armin, necesité escribirlo en ese momento. Porque Armin, fue el más valiente de todos. Armin, merecía el mar, merecía todo.


End file.
